Beau Kanon
by Gator777
Summary: Beau Kanon 11 years old wields the power of the Purple Omnitrix and wants to kill 16 year old Ben 10. All Because of Beau's master Kairu. *NEW CHAPTER 4 UP NOW AS OF 10/24/2013*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Powerful Enemy

(Kairu): "You have done well my apprentice. Hopefully the 4 years of training will pay off for you."

(?) Yes master.

(Kairu)(Thinks in his head) "Now your name will be feared amongst the Earthlings. (Now says at loud) Beau Kanon, are you ready?"

(Beau) "Yes, I am ready to kill Ben Tenyson."

(Ben): "I have not seen any trouble in days. Not even Vilgax!"

(Kevin): "Since we've kicked his butt so much mabey he finally stopped."

The house explodes and Kevin is unconscious. Ben looks to see an 11 year old (Beau).

(Ben): "Who are you?"

(Beau): "I'm Beau Kanon. Trained by Kairu to destroy you. And I'm keeper of the Purple Omnitrix. Its more powerful than yours."

Beau transforms into Four Arms. Punches Ben. But Ben recovers and changes into Big Chill. And freezes him.

(Ben): "Not so powerful now are you?"

Beau breaks free. And changes into Way Big. Beau shoots Ben. Ben is now unconscious. Beau grabs him and brings him to Kairu's ship.

(Kairu): "Ah, you have defeated the mighty Ben Tenyson.

Beau hooks him up to this machine that holds prisoners on the ship.

(Ben): "Do you realize this guy is just using you. You don't have to do this."

(Beau): "Yes I do! I was told you were a menace to the people there in Bellwood.

(Ben): "Well I'm not. I'm a hero. I've defeated Vilgax from destroying Earth a million times.

(Beau) "I don't know who that is but it sounds like a fake name."

(Ben): "It's not a fake name!"

Then Ben forces himself to touch his omnitrix. Ben turns into Way Big. He shoots the engines of the ship. The ship then explodes 10 minutes after the destruction of the engines and Ben goes back to Earth safe and sound.

Beau and Kairu had gotten away from the ship with an escape pod. They were both angry and plotting their revenge on Ben Tenyson that next time might not result in a failure.


	2. Chapter 2: The Past

Chapter 2: The Past

Kairu had been planning something. Something big. "Soon Ben Tennyson will be no match for Beau," thought Kairu. Kairu knows everything he had done to the Kanon family. Kairu had captured two 7 year old kids who were brothers, Jake and Beau Kanon. He had brain washed them to forget their past memories. He trained them for 5 months to see who would be a better worrier. He decided Beau was better. He could see a bright future for him. But for Jake all he saw was darkness and he could possibly turn on him. So he sent him to another place in the world. Jake was mad at Beau, but was weak when Beau had the Purple Omnitrix. Jake would one day become more powerful than Beau. But that story will come later.

(Flashback over)

"I finally have a plan!" said Kairu. And he walked away to tell his apprentice.

**Sorry for not updating and short chapter. I have become busy so don't expect a lot of chapters to come in one month.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ultimate Dicision

Chapter 3: The Ultimate Decision

Beau wasn't so sure about Kairu's plan. He had been told by Kairu to not capture Ben Tennyson but to kill him where he stands. Beau Kanon couldn't figure out what Ben did that was so evil. But if Kairu said they were evil he assumed they were. They headed off on their space ship.

When they arrived at Earth, Ben was already there waiting for them. Beau transformed into a purple version of four arms. "You don't know what you are doing, do you?" said Ben. "Of course I know what I am doing!" Said Beau. Beau ran at Ben. Ben transformed into four arms and ran toward Beau. Ben landed the first punch that threw Beau into a building. Beau ran out of the building and jumped and slamed on top of Ben.

Beau grabs Ben throws him into a car. Ben all weak gets up to throw weakly punches at. Beau quickly dodged the attacks. Beau sends a hard blow to Ben's stomach almost knocking him out.

Ben, weakly, stands up. Beau then flies so many fast punches at Ben, he can't take it. Ben falls to the ground, consious but just very weak. Beau then becomes conflicted in his mind. He doesn't see what is so evil about Ben. But Kairu had raised him like a son, he was his master. Surely Kairu wouldn't lie to him right? But how could he kill Ben? Ben hadn't seemed to have done anything wrong. He wondered what all Kairu had told him could have been a lie.

So Beau make the ultimate dicision that changes his future forever. Beau puts Ben into his ship and flies to the plumber base.


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

Beau flew to the plumber base and landed in it. "Who are you?" said a plumber. " "I'm Beau Kanon, but that doesn't matter you need to get Ben some medical help and get your troops ready." Beau said. "Ready!? What for?" plumber said. "War." Beau said.

"Hmmm,so Beau Kanon was just like the others. He betrayed me to save some human's life? Ha! He is not ready to fight me. He doesn't have enough training." Kairu said. "He won't know what hit him. Captain! Get my men ready for battle. It may be easy for me, but Beau is powerful enough to rip through this ship and kill everyone on board, except me. Now go!" said Kairu. "Yes, sir." said soldier.

Everyone was skepticle about Kanon. Nobody REALLY trusted him, but the fact that he was helping them and getting Ben to safety did say alot about him. "Is your fleet and men ready?" said Beau. "Yes, but why should we trust you. All you ever did was try to kill Ben and you're only 11 years old. And now you want to save Ben AND us?" said commander. "You don't have to trust me. All you need to do is take out the big ships. I'll take out the central ship." Beau said. "Wait! That ship is the biggest one out there. How could you possibly take it down all by yourself?" said commander. "Oh, I have my ways. I'll get in that ship one way or another. And take out Kairu." Beau said.

Kairu and his fleet was heading twards Earth's atmosphere. Kairu and several other ships stayed hovering in space above Earth. While other ships went to the location of the secret plumber's base.

"Get ready." Beau said. "They are here." Just like on cue an explosion is heard and shakes the entire base. Plumber ships fly frantically to the big ships attacking them.

"So whats the plan?" Ben says. "Ben you're ok?" Beau says. " Yes I'm fine. Now, whats the plan?" Ben says. "It's crazy but it just might work." Beau says.


End file.
